Alison's problem
by PrincessTiva
Summary: When Alison is confronted with her past, will Ziva and Tony be able to help her? And who is that guy Ali is constantly talking about? Read and find out! Contains lots of Tiva!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As many of you asked for it, here's the second story of my series "Alison". It'd be convenient if you read my first story in this series which is called "Alison". ;)  
This fanfiction definitely contains Tiva and lots of Ali :) It's gonna be about six chapters long but I already planned another story in this series ;)  
Summary: When Alison is confronted with her past, will Ziva and Tony be able to help her? And who is that guy Ali is constantly talking about? Read and find out!  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters but I DO own Alison, the storyline and all the new characters! YAY! :)**

* * *

„Ziva, do you have a second?", Alison asked sounding really serious. "Sure, Ali. What's up?", Ziva replied. Ali stared at Tony, who was standing behind Ziva and had put his arms around her waist.

"Alone?", Ali demanded. Ziva eyed her surprised. Ali wasn't the kind of girl who made a big deal of talking alone. She didn't even know her niece had secrets. She turned around and faced Tony.

"Would you give us a second, honey?", she asked. Tony nodded: "Sure, take your time, my girls. I'll go grocery shopping. Is that okay?" Ziva smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you later.", she said. Tony grabbed his purse and walked out the door of their apartment. Ziva and him had decided to move in together and now lived like a little mixed-up family.

Ali was kind of their daughter. At least they were taking care of her and they were her parents when it came to the juristic part. Ali was totally fine with that.

Ziva and Tony got along really well now and she finally had people around her, who cared for her like real parents would. When the door was closed, Ziva turned around and faced Ali. "So, Ali. What's the matter?", she questioned.

* * *

"Can we at least sit down for a sec?", Ali demanded. She really wasn't keen on talking to Ziva about something serious like that while standing in the middle of the kitchen.

Her aunt nodded and followed her to the living room. They sat down on the couch and Ali turned to face her. "Ali, what is this all about? You have been acting strange lately. Did anything happen?", Ziva asked concerned.

Ali shook her had. "Nah, not exactly. I mean, yes, a couple things have changed but that's besides the point..kinda.", she babbled. She didn't know how to put her problem in words.

Actually she hadn't planned on telling anyone. Ever. But now she had to. There was no other choice. "Oh come on, Ali. Just shoot. You know that you can trust me.", Ziva assured her.

Ali sighted. She needed to do this. "Remember that boy I told you about? Andrew.", she started. Ziva nodded: "The boy you went to Homecoming with and who was your Homecoming King when you were Homecoming Queen?"

Ali smiled. A couple weeks ago she had been crowned Homecoming Queen. Now she was the most popular girl at school and everyone wanted to be her friend or – especially – boyfriend.

But Ali used to ignore them. Not that she was a stuck-up bitch. She just didn't need people around her, who were just being nice because she was the popular Homecoming Queen.

Her best friend Ashley was always there for her. She had been before and she was now. She'd probably be forever. But that was besides the point again. Ali shook her head to get those thoughts out of her mind.

"Yes, exactly. That's him. Well the thing is.. I kinda like him. I really do. But..", she continued to explain. Ziva looked at her. Was her niece afraid to love?

Hadn't she been the one to tell her that love was the most easiest thing in the world? "But what?", she questioned. Man, this was getting on Alison's nerves.

Sure, her aunt was a NCIS special agent but who the hell needed that at home. She was kinda interrogating her. Ali looked at her annoyed and Ziva knew what she meant.

Her expression immediately softened. "Ali, tell me about it.", she said in a softer tone. "In fact I don't just like him. I love him, Ziva. And he told me the other day, that..", she trailed off.

This was really hard to explain. Ziva gave her niece a reassuring smile and she continued: "He told me that he loves me. But I ran. He doesn't know that I feel the same way. I just ran."

Tears were forming in her eyes. Hell, what was wrong with her. Ziva put her arms around her and hugged her. "Ali. Why did you run? What's wrong with you?", she murmured in her hair.

Ali pulled away and brushed away the tears with her thumb. "I'm afraid.", she whispered. Ziva looked her in the eyes, searching for an answer. What was Ali afraid of? How could she help?

"Afraid? Of what?", she finally managed to ask. "Of him being close to me. But it's not only him. I'm afraid of men being close to me in general.", Ali admitted. Ziva thought about it.

What she was saying made sense. That was why she never let Tony hug her. She'd always lied about the reason. She'd said that either it was too hot outside or she didn't want to ruin the moment by a girly-thing.

Ali hadn't even let Gibbs hug her. The closest thing Ziva had ever seen Ali with a man was when Gibbs had kissed her on the forehead. She tried to remember every detail of that scene.

Had Ali shivered? Ziva wasn't so sure anymore "Why, Ali?", Ziva asked softly. Ali tried to avoid Ziva's gaze. She answered really quietly: "Grandpa." That single word made Ziva shiver.

It explained so much. She immediately felt the anger rising in her gut. "What did he do to you, sweetie?", she breathed. Ali looked up again, locking her eyes on Ziva's for support.

"He did terrible things to me. I don't remember them all. When I said something against his orders he hit me, when I said that I didn't want to join Mossad he told his men to make things clear.", she explained.

"Oh, Ziva, I'm so, so afraid that it will happen again. He was always so close when he hit me, I was pinned up against a wall. I can't take it anymore. I'm so afraid, Ziva.", Ali cried out and let herself fall into Ziva's arms.

She buried her face in Ziva's shoulder and allowed the tears to fall. Ziva put her arms around Ali and rubbed her back softly. "Shh, sweetie. It's alright.", she whispered into her hair and hold her close.

How could her own father do that to her Ali? She was his granddaughter after all. Ziva knew that Eli was not fair and that he was really rude. But she'd never expected him to do anything like that.

Ali was 16 now, so back then she was under 14. A cold shiver ran down Ziva's back when she thought about it. "Ali. Is it just the memory or are there scars or anything?", she asked after a while. Ali pulled back and looked at Ziva again.

"There are three scars on my back. They're not that worse but they still remind me of grandpa. Three scars. It doesn't mean anything but to me it's like a symbol. Three scars stand for three letters. E. L. I.", Ali started and Ziva looked at her worriedly.

"Don't worry, Ziva. I'm over it. It's just the memories.", Ali assured her as if she had read her mind. Ziva nodded. "Sure thing, Ali. But please promise me one thing. If something like that ever happens to you again, tell me asap.", she demanded.

Ali smiled. "I will.", she promised. Then Ziva sat up straighter again and faced Ali. "So what about Andrew? You are afraid that he might remind you of a situation from Israel. You are afraid that he might hurt you.", Ziva said and it was more a statement than a question.

Ali nodded. "Yes, Ziva. I know it's stupid but..", she started but she was cut off by Ziva: "No, Ali. It's not stupid." Ali knew exactly why Ziva was so sure about that.

She had experienced something much worse when she was kidnapped in Somalia. There were only a few people who knew about it and Ali was one of them.

She could understand her aunt and she was sure that her aunt could understand her. "Do you think he would understand?", Ali blurted out. Ziva was shocked. She didn't expect Ali to ask it that directly.

She did expect her to ask sometime but not right now. "Well, I guess he will. I mean, he loves you after all.", she replied and smiled. Ali smiled back. "Yeah. That's true."

"Do you trust him?", Ziva asked. Ali nodded: "Yes, I do. So I gotta tell him, right? It's the only way to make things work between us." "That's right, Ali.", Ziva answered and cupped her cheek.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed :) Please leave a review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews and alerts as well as favorites! Keep them coming! :)  
So, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

"You know what? Now that this is discussed, we should really call Tony, don't you think? I'm so hungry and he could go grab us some take-out for dinner.", Ali finally said with her perfect Ali-smile.

Ziva was glad that Ali had recovered that quickly and that she was same old fabulous Ali again. "Yeah, you're right. You wanna call him?", she replied. "Sure thing!", Ali smiled and grabbed her BlackBerry.

She dialed speed-dial number 4 on her phone. 1 was for her best friend Ash, 2 was for Ziva, 3 for Andrew and 4 for Tony. The next few numbers were Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer and her mailbox.

"Hey, Tony. It's Ali. Ziva and I were thinking about dinner. Would you be so nice to grab us some take-out? Pleaseeeee, Tony.", Ali babbled as soon as Tony had picked up.

There was a laugh from the other side. "Yeah, Ali, sure. What would you like for take-out?", he asked. Ali smiled at Ziva and gave her a questioning look. She didn't need to tell her what Tony had asked.

Ziva just knew it. "What about Pizza?", she replied. Ali grinned and nodded. "Tony, you still there? How does Pizza sound?", she said on the cell. "Awesome! I'll be there asap.", he answered and hung up.

Ali smiled to herself. It was so funny that Ziva, Tony and her used codes from NCIS at home. Stuff like asap were just normal for them. She felt safe at home and she was happy to have Tony and Ziva around.

Even though they sometimes didn't come home for the night because Gibbs needed them to work at the office Ali never felt lonely. When they were out, she called her best friend Ashley.

She was over for a sleepover very often. "He's gonna get the Pizza.", Ali announced and sat down next to Ziva. "So anything special going on at NCIS?", Ali asked truly interested. Ziva shook her head: "Nah, not really."

Ali laughed. That was Ziva's general answer. "Well any new cases?", Ali tried again. She was totally into NCIS. When they had talked about future jobs at school the other week, Ali had thought about joining NCIS.

But she wasn't entirely sure. Maybe it was just a phase. Something like a "I wanna be a vet when I'm an adult." from a five-year old. "No, just paperwork.", Ziva replied sounding pretty annoyed.

Ali knew that her aunt hated paperwork. "Well there's gonna be a party next weekend. You wanna come?", Ziva offered. Ali's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Sure! Who's coming?", she wanted to know. "Just the team I guess. Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky, maybe Palmer. They wanted me to ask you if you'd like to join the party. You know they really like you, Ali.", Ziva explained.

Ali grinned. Yeah, she had noticed that the team liked her very much. Especially since the thing with Tony and Ziva had gone public. "Well would you mind if I brought Ash? Her parents are in Rome over the weekend and we actually planned that she'd come over. I told you about that, didn't I?", Ali questioned.

Ziva laughed. "As a matter of fact you forgot to ask me. But it's okay. She can stay here for the weekend and I guess the team will be okay with her joining us, too.", she replied.

"Great.", Ali announced. They heard someone at the door and Ali stood to open it for Tony. There he was, two Pizzas on his arms and two big shopping bags in each hand.

Ali took the Pizza and greeted Tony: "Hey, Tony. How was the grocery store?" She knew that Tony didn't really like to go grocery shopping because he had to get sanitary stuff, too.

So, Ali used to tease him whenever he got home. He made a face and pushed her softly out of his way to pass the door. "It's not really nice of you to ignore me.", Ali teased.

She closed the door and walked over to the couch where Tony and Ziva were already turning on the TV. "Oh no. Please. Why do we have to watch one of your movies every night, Tony?", she sighted.

"Then what else do you wanna do?", Tony asked. "Maybe just talking, some music. I dunno. But please don't put in another movie.", she begged. Ziva laughed.

"Come on, Tony. Give the girl a chance.", she managed to say between laughter. Tony nodded: "Okay, fine." Ali was really pleased with herself. She always got exactly what she wanted.

"So which Pizzas did you get?", she asked while placing the boxes on the table in front of them. "It's tuna, pepperoni and salami.", he announced. "Great! I'll take tuna!", Ali cried out and grabbed the box.

Ziva took pepperoni and salami was left for Tony. "So, I heard about next weekend's NCIS party.", Ali babbled. Tony looked at Ziva and sighted. "You told her?", he asked. Ziva laughed a little.

"Yeah, Tony, I did. Gibbs asked me to so I did.", she replied. Tony smiled. "So you gonna come, Ali?", he questioned. "Yes, sure! Ash is coming, too. She'll be over for the weekend. You don't mind, do you?", Ali tested.

She knew that Ash being around was totally getting on Tony's nerves. It wasn't that he didn't like Ali and Ash. He really did. But sometimes they just acted like immature idiots.

Ali didn't mind. At least they were having fun! "Nah, why would I. Did you already ask her if it's okay for her to join the party?", Tony replied. Ali stared at him.

"Are you serious? First of all, Ash loves parties. And second, of course I asked her. She's okay with it as long as we go shopping on Friday to get the perfect outfit.", she said.

Ziva eyed her niece amused. It was just a little team party and Ali was making such a big deal out of it. She always needed the perfect outfit to go somewhere.

**A/N: ****There you go :) Thanks for reading and I hope you like it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think so far :)  
Next chapter will contain lots of Tiva! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all of those reviews and stuff :) And in case you were confused about Tony grabbing his "purse": it's not purse as in bag but purse as in the thing you keep your money in ;) Same difference :D  
Sooo, here's the next chapter and as promised you'll get some Tiva :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Later in the evening when Ali was already asleep, Ziva was standing in the kitchen, washing the dishes. Tony sneaked in and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Ziva smiled.

"Tony, I need to finish this.", she insisted. Tony whispered in her ear: "It can wait, Zi." He spun her around and kissed her on the lips. "Okay, fine.", Ziva gave in.

She followed Tony to the living room and they sat down on the couch again. Tony pulled her close and ran his fingers through her hair. "So what was that girl-talk from earlier about?", Tony questioned.

Ziva sighted. "It's not that easy. I don't think Ali wants anyone else to know.", she explained. "Oh come on. I'm kinda her dad.", Tony said. Of course, he was not Alison's real father.

But he had explained to her that there's a difference between a father and a dad. A father is the one who is your biological father. But a dad is the one who teaches you and who is always there for you.

Even though Ali refused to call him "dad", Tony knew that she had understood what he meant. So Tony locked his eyes on Ziva's, begging her to tell him. She sighted again.

"Okay fine. But don't you dare tell her that I told you, kay?", she finally said. Tony nodded. This seemed to be very serious. "Well, do you remember Andrew, Ali's Homecoming King?", Ziva started.

"What did he do to her? Do you want me to..", Tony said but Ziva cut him off by laughing. She shook her head and became serious again. "No. He told her that he loves her. She loves him back. But she didn't tell him. Instead she ran away.", Ziva explained.

Tony's jaw dropped. "Why did she run?", he questioned. "She's afraid. Not of Andrew but of being close to men in general.", Ziva went on. "Is that why she never lets me hug her?", he asked.

Ziva nodded. "Then what is this about?", Tony questioned concerned. Ziva looked down and told him about the stuff Ali had told her. When she finished, she added with tears in her eyes: "Tony, it was Eli. My father. How could he do that to her, to our Ali?"

She couldn't take it anymore. She buried her face in Tony's chest and cried. Tony held her close and rubbed her back. "Shh, Zi. It's not your fault.", he murmured.

"But I feel responsible. I should have noticed. I should have..", Ziva cried but Tony cut her off: "Zi, there's nothing you could have done about it. You need to stop blaming yourself."

He kissed her softly on the hair. "But we can be here for her now.", he added. Ziva stopped crying after a while and looked up, meeting Tony's eyes. "Yeah, you're right, Tony.", she whispered.

She pressed a feather light kiss to his lips. "Thanks for being there for me.", she murmured. Tony smiled. "My pleasure. Because you know what? I love you, Zi.", he said softly.

Ziva smiled back and replied: "I love you, too." She kissed him on the lips before standing up. But Tony grabbed her wrist. "What is she gonna do about Andrew?", he questioned.

"I told her to tell him the truth. He'll understand.", she replied. Tony smiled and nodded. Ziva took his hand. "Come on. It's time to go to bed.", she said. Tony nodded again and stood up.

"Yeah, you're right, Zi.", he said, kissing her on the forehead and following her to the bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, Ali was already sitting in the kitchen, eating her breakfast, when Tony walked in. He was dressed in his pajamas and looked at Ali in disbelieve.

It was early in the morning and she was already fully dressed and styled for school. Her make-up and hair were flawless. She was wearing her school uniform. Even that made her look stunning.

"Morning, Ali.", Tony greeted. Ali turned around causing her hair to fall perfectly. She grinned. "Hey Tony. Where's Ziva?" she replied. "Still sleeping I guess.", Tony answered just as Ziva walked in.

"No, she's not.", she said amused. She walked over to Ali and kissed her on the hair. "Morning, sweetie.", she murmured. Ali smiled at her aunt. She loved it when she called her "sweetie".

It made her feel special and home. Ziva walked over to Tony and kissed him on the lips. "Good morning, honey.", she whispered. Tony grinned and replied: "Morning, sweetheart." Ali rolled her eyes and giggled.

Then she stood up and grabbed her bag. She put on her cowboy-boots and headed out of the kitchen. "Gotta go. See you later, guys.", she announced, waved and walked over to the door.

"Ali! Your dishes.", Ziva shouted. "Yeah. I'm sure Tony will be so nice and do it for me. Right, ho-ney?", Ali replied. She stretched the word "honey" on purpose causing Ziva to laugh. With that Ali walked out.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and feel free to leave a review telling me what you think :))  
Next chapter will be up soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks again for the kind reviews :) Keep them coming :)  
This chapter is pretty short.. sorry about that! It does make sense though, so please don't be mad at me for making it so short ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Andrew? Can I talk to you?", Ali asked as she walked over to Andrew at school. He stared at her. "What's there to talk about?", he shot back icily. Ali sighted and begged: "Please, Andrew. It's really important. After school?"

Andrew finally nodded: "Okay fine. I'll come over at 5." Ali smiled and walked away. Right then Ashley ran towards her. "Ali!", she cried out. She hugged her best friend and kissed her on both cheeks.

Ashley was nearly as popular as Ali was. At Homecoming she'd been Ali's maid. When Ali first started school in DC the two girls immediately bonded and were soon the most popular it-girls at school.

Ashley had long curly blonde hair, blue eyes and a little diamond piercing on her nose. "Hey Ash! What's up? Any new gossip?", Ali greeted her best friend. "Oh yeah. Definitely!", Ash replied and grabbed Ali's hand.

They walked across the yard giggling. In the break after fourth period, Ash and Ali were sitting in the school's coffee bar and talked about the best news and gossip.

"So yeah, Mike kinda asked me out.", Ash said. Ali's eyes widened and she cried out: "Awesome!" "Definitely! We're gonna meet after school today.", Ash explained.

"Yeah well. I'm gonna meet Andrew today.", Ali said. Ash eyed her curious. "Did you talk to Ziva?", she asked. Ali had told Ash about the her problem right after the disaster with Andrew.

She was her best friend after all. Ash had been the one to tell her to talk to her aunt. Ali nodded. "Yeah, I did.", she replied. Ash grinned pleased. "I'm gonna call you right after my date with Mike. Deal?", Ash offered.

"Deal!", Ali announced. Then she went on talking: "Hey Ash. About the weekend. So the team party at NCIS is on Saturday evening. Wanna go shopping on Friday?" Ash giggled.

"Sure thing, Ali. I'll pick you up at 5, kay?", she offered. "You are picking me up?", Ali asked giggling. Normally she was the one to pick Ash up with either Tony's or Ziva's car. Ash nodded totally serious.

"Yep. My mom and dad are talking the plane, ya know. So they gonna leave me the Aston.", Ash announced. "High-Five!", Ali cried. The bell rang and Ali and Ash walked down the hall to their class.

Ali sat down at her desk and leaned over to Ash. "It's gonna be absolutely...", she started and Ash finished the statement: "..fab!" They both giggled.

* * *

**A/N: So, this was chapter 4 :) Hope you like it and thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think :) (I also accept anonymous reviews!)  
Next chapter will be up soon :) The next one will be longer and there's gonna be the conversation between Ali and Andrew we've all been waiting for ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: YAY, here's the next chapter. I know I usually update every day but things have been crazy around here, so I didn't find the time to do it.  
There's a small paragraph in this chapter that has a weird format. I hope it's still okay but since it's a long speech I couldn't do a new line and stuff ;) ENJOY!**

* * *

Ali was standing in front of the mirror. Tony and Ziva were still at work – of course. She was very pleased with her reflection in the mirror. Her hair fell perfectly, her make-up was flawless and her outfit was a total match.

Since it was summer and it was pretty hot outside, Ali had chosen to wear her denim hot pants with a cute top. It was white and had a black bow. Her black and white ballerinas made the outfit complete.

There was a knock at the door. Ali breathed in and walked over to open it. There he was. Andrew, dressed in jeans and a fashionable shirt, looked straight into her eyes.

"Hey Andrew. I'm glad you came. Wanna come in?", Ali greeted trying to hide her tension. Andrew grinned: "Sure, Ali." She stepped in and he followed her, closing the door.

"Have a seat.", Ali said and pointed to the couch. "Wanna have a drink?", she offered. Andrew sat down and answered: "Yes, that would be great. A coca cola." Ali gave him a smile and headed for the kitchen.

She got one coca cola for him and one for herself. Ali walked back into the living room and handed Andrew the coke. "Cheers!", Andrew said.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Ali put her drink on the table in front of the couch and turned to face Andrew. "Look, we need to talk.", she blurted out.

Andrew's expression became serious and he placed his drink on the table, too. He locked his eyes on hers. Ali took that as a sign to continue.

She sighted and started to explain: "I'm so sorry about what happened the other day. But there's an explanation for this. It's not that easy and I hate to talk about it. But please, Andrew, you need to hear me out."

He looked at her concerned. What she didn't quite realize was that Andrew truly cared for her. He was serious about her. "Are you sure, you wanna..", he started but Ali cut him off: "Yes, Andrew. I trust you."

He gave her a reassuring smile and she continued her talk: "You know that I used to live in Israel before I moved to the US, right? So back there I had a really hard and bad time. My grandpa used to hit me when I said something against his orders. He did terrible things to me. And when I refused to join Mossad he told his men to make things clear. It was horrible. After everything that happened I decided that the only way to get out of this mess was to move to the US and start all over again. Which I did. But the memory is still there. It's awful. I'm afraid of men being close to me in general. When they did that to me in Israel I was always pinned up a wall and they were so close. It's hard to find trust again."

Andrew stared at Ali shocked and concerned. He couldn't believe it. How could a family member to that to her? "So when I told you that I love you, which I still do, you were afraid, too.", he assumed.

Ali nodded. "Yes. I'm so so sorry that I ran. I should have told you right away but I was in shock.", Ali explained. Andrew squeezed her hand. "It's okay, Ali. You don't have to apologize. I'm glad you told me.", he said softly.

Ali smiled and replied: "Thanks for being here, Andrew." He looked her straight into the eyes. "I can't believe that someone did that to you. It's awful and I feel so sorry for you. But Ali, you have to believe me. I would never ever hurt you. I love you.", he whispered.

Ali stared at him and finally found the courage to tell him. "Andrew, I believe you. And I love you, too.", she admitted. Andrew smiled. "I promise you that we'll take this slow. I care for you and I will help you finding trust again.", he assured her in a soft and loving tone.

Ali was so glad that he understood and that he was even willing to help her through this. He still loved her and that made her happy. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

He responded lovingly. It was a slow kiss but it emphasized their feelings for each other. She pulled away and smiled at him happily. "Thanks, Andrew.", she whispered and he smiled back.

"My pleasure, Ali.", he replied. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Ali snuggled up against his chest. They just lay there, talking. They were indeed taking this slow and it felt right for both of them.

Ali planned on telling Andrew about her scars. But not today. They had enough time in the future and for now it felt better to just be close to him without having to worry about Israel.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please leave a review telling me what you think :) I really love to hear your thoughts! (anonymous reviews are also possible :D) Until next time.. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews :) Please keep them coming, I love to hear your thoughts on what should happen next :)  
Laura? This chapter is for you just because I wanna say thank you, you're awesome! 3  
Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

After a while they heard someone at the door. "I guess that's Tony and Ziva.", Ali assumed. "Your aunt and her boyfriend?", Andrew questioned and smiled at her.

"Yes. Good boy.", Ali teased and kissed him on the lips. Ziva and Tony entered the living room and stared at the two of them surprised. Ali turned around and faced them.

"Hi Ziva, hey Tony.", she greeted with a bright smile. "Um, hi Ali.", Ziva replied, still staring at Andrew, who had his arms wrapped around Ali's waist. Ali stood up and took Andrew's hand in hers.

"Ziva, Tony. This is Andrew.", she explained. "My..boyfriend.", she added happily. Andrew smiled at Tony and Ziva and greeted: "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ziva, who was now smiling, too, shook his hand and said: "Hello Andrew. And please just call me Ziva, okay?" Andrew nodded and turned his attention to Tony.

"Nice to meet you, sir.", he said politely and offered his hand. Tony shook it and eyed him questioning. "If you..", he started but Ali cut him off: "Tony! That's embarrassing. Stop it. He's a good guy."

Tony grinned but didn't say another word, just eyed Andrew. "Well I guess I should leave now.", Andrew said. Ziva shook her head and quickly offered him to stay for dinner.

After exchanging a look with Ali, Andrew accepted and soon they were sitting at the table together. Ali and Ziva went to the kitchen together because Ziva wanted to talk to Ali while preparing dinner.

So, Tony and Andrew were left at the dinner table alone. Of course Tony took that as an opportunity to ask his daughter's boyfriend a lot of questions. He needed to make sure that he was good enough for Ali after all.

"So, Andrew, Ali mentioned that you're in drama class?", Tony immediately started. Andrew nodded: "Yes, we attend drama class together and it's fun to do something different, you know?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

A guy in drama class? Seriously? He would've never done anything like that. "Are you part of the play, too? Ali talks a lot about _Macbeth._", he went on. Maybe Andrew had gotten a role as a tree or something.

As if he really wanted to act on stage. He'd probably just joined drama class for Ali. "I actually got the part of Macbeth.", Andrew said just then, causing Tony's jaw to drop.

When Ali had arrived home about a couple weeks ago she'd been really happy to announce that she had gotten the part of Lady Macbeth. So, Andrew was Macbeth?

"Really? Well, that's interesting.", Tony replied, sounding a little sarcastic, even though he tried to hide it. Andrew just nodded since he didn't know what else to say.

This conversation was getting a little awkward. Finally Tony broke the silence and started to question again: "I'm sure you're on a sports team of the school. Which one did you choose?"

Andrew exhaled, obviously relieved to change the topic. "I'm on the football team. It's great and our team is pretty good this year.", he replied, a smile tugging on his lips.

Tony leaned forward a little. Maybe this guy wasn't that bad after all. Football was awesome and that basically made up for the acting part. "Which position?", Tony asked.

"Quarterback!", Andrew declared, hoping that Tony wasn't annoyed that he played on the most common position. Everyone knew that position and everyone tried to get it just because it was mentioned in every movie and stuff.

If you mentioned "American Football" in front of other people they were always like "Oh, there are Quarterbacks, right?". Sometimes it was really getting on his nerves but he loved playing on this position so it was alright for him.

"That sounds cool. I used to play basketball at Ohio State but I really enjoy watching football matches.", Tony replied much to Andrew's relief.

He didn't want to have a bad start with Tony because he knew how important it was to Ali that he got along with her "family". Andrew thought about his next words for a minute.

He eventually just asked anyway: "There's a match next week. You could come if you want to?" Tony nodded, mainly because he knew that Ali would be upset if he said "no" but also because he was curious about it.

Andrew shot him a smile. "When did you know Ali was the one?", Tony suddenly questioned. "What?", Andrew asked but immediately regretted blurting out his thoughts.

Now Tony would think he wasn't serious about her. _Crap!_ Dating the daughter of two federal agents seriously sucked. He should have asked Ali for advice on how to handle interrogation situations like this.

"When did you realize that you had feelings for Ali?", Tony questioned again. "Well, I didn't ask her out to Homecoming without a reason. I don't know when exactly I started falling for her though. It just kind of happened.", Andrew tried to explain.

Tony had to try hard not to laugh. It was fun watching the guy talking nonsense, being totally nervous. Just as he heard Ali and Ziva leaving the kitchen, he leaned forward a little again.

"It's okay, Andrew. No need to be nervous. And you can call me Tony by the way. Just take care of Ali, okay?", he told him in all seriousness. Andrew stared at him but nodded, smiling slightly.

A couple seconds later Ali and Ziva walked into the room and looked back and forth between the two of them. "What have you been talking about?", Ali asked, hoping that Tony hadn't interrogated Andrew.

Tony was a little embarrassing sometimes and she didn't want him to scare off her boyfriend. "Football and stuff.", Tony replied, smirking. Andrew quickly jumped in: "Yes, he promised to come and watch the match next weekend."

Ali turned her gaze to Tony and then smiled, sending him a mental thank you. Ziva sat down next to Tony and kissed him on the cheek quickly, not wanting Ali to be annoyed or anything.

She knew how much her niece hated it when she and Tony kissed in public. She usually rolled her eyes at them but not today. Today she was way too focused on Andrew.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you like it! Leave a review and tell me what you think/want to happen next? :)) THANKS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I wanna thank everyone who reviewed :) It took me a little longer to upload this chapter but I'm really busy and I hope you like it anyways :) Enjoy! It's the final chapter!**

* * *

Dinner was really fun and Ali was glad that they had so much to laugh about. Andrew seemed to enjoy himself as well. When they were done eating and talking Andrew got up and announced that it was probably time for him to go.

"It was lovely that you stayed for dinner.", Ziva told him. "Well, thanks for having me. It was delicious.", Andrew replied politely. "We'll see each other on the weekend, Andrew.", Tony said as he shook Andrew's hand.

He nodded: "Looking forward to that, Tony." Ali grabbed his hand and they walked over to the door. She wrapped her arms around Andrew's neck and he pulled her close by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"See you tomorrow?", Ali asked and smiled at him. He nodded and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you.", he murmured. She kissed him again and whispered: "I love you, too."

Then she opened the door and waved as Andrew walked out. She closed it again and walked over to the living room where Ziva and Tony were leaning against the counter smirking. Ali gave them a curious look.

"What?", she asked. "So, Andrew is the guy?", Ziva questioned still smirking. Ali nodded, smiling happily. "Congratulations, Ali.", Tony told her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

He didn't want to scare her by getting closer. But she stepped forward and pulled him in a hug. "Thanks, Tony.", she whispered, then pulled away quickly. It was a small hug but it meant a lot to Tony.

She was finally opening up and that was a good sign. Ziva took a step towards Ali and hugged her. "Can't breath.", Ali announced laughing. Her aunt was seriously spending too much time with Abby lately.

Ziva pulled back and grinned. "I'm proud of you, sweetie.", she said. Yeah, Ali was proud of herself, too. She had finally found the courage to show and fight her weakness.

And now she had the most wonderful boyfriend in the universe. Andrew truly loved her and that was something that couldn't be taken away. "I'm just gonna go change in some comfortable clothes.", Tony announced as he walked out of the room.

After all he was still in his work clothes. Ali sat down on the couch and pulled out her BlackBerry. "Who are you texting?", Ziva questioned, sitting down next to her. "Ash.", Ali replied and grinned.

_"Hey Ash! Got big news. Tomorrow? What about u?"_ It was just a short message but Ash would understand. She pressed the send-button. Only a few seconds later the respond flashed on her display. _"7 letters, Ali! Me too. Jeez, yeah tomorrow."_ Ali smiled. "7 letters" was their secret code. It meant "A-W-E-S-O-M-E".

Ali turned off her cell and turned to face Ziva. Her aunt grinned. "So what does Ashley say?", she questioned. "She has great news, too.", Ali replied before adding: "Is it okay if Ash and I go shopping tomorrow?"

Ziva nodded: "Yeah sure. No problem." Ali smiled. It was going to be a fantastic day! "So did you tell Andrew?", Ziva asked. Ali sighted. "I told him about Israel. But not about the scars.", she said. Ziva touched Ali's hand.

"Hey that's okay. How did he react?", she replied. "He as shocked and concerned. Seems like he really cares for me. And he promised me that he'll be there for me and help me find trust again. We're gonna take this slow. And we're both absolutely comfortable with that.", Ali explained.

Ziva smiled at her. "You know that I'm really happy for you, don't you?", she said. Ali grinned. "I know, Ziva.", she replied. "Wanna watch a movie?", Tony asked as he walked back into the room.

Ali nodded happily. This was just a fabulous end of the day. She loved Tony and Ziva and she loved them for always being by her side.

* * *

**A/N: That's it! I really hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading and sticking with the story! It would mean a lot to me if you took the time to review and tell me what you think of this story :)  
Also it's up to you whether I upload another "Alison" story with lots of Tiva ;) Let me know if you'd like that via reviews or PM or twitter ;)  
LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
